legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Kap
| Thema = Star Wars | Subcategorie = Minifiguur Hoofddeksels | Introductie = 1999 | Gewicht = 0,74 | Intro = ja | Gewijzigd = 02-02-2015}} Samenstelling Het accessoire bestaat uit één element, heeft de vorm van een kap, gevormd rond het hoofd, aan de onderkant bij de kin aan elkaar geknoopt, kan over het hoofd van een minifiguur worden geschoven Het accessoire is in verschillende kleuren verschenen: Bruin|afbeelding=Kap 30381 bruin 3038125.jpg|naam=txt#3038125|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=Sets:2 Aantal:2|notitie=03-02-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires}} Zwart|afbeelding=Kap 30381 zwart 4124493.jpg|naam=txt#4124493|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=Sets:6 Aantal:7|notitie=vervangen door #4277668 02-02-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires}} Zwart|afbeelding=Kap 30381 zwart 4277668.jpg|naam=txt#4277668|jaar=2003|thema=Star Wars|aantal=Sets:8 Aantal:8|notitie=vervangen door #601627902-02-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires}} Zwart|afbeelding=Kap 98011 zwart 6016279.jpg|naam=txt#6016279|jaar=2010|thema=Star Wars|aantal=Sets:15 Aantal:20|notitie=}} Bruin, rood|afbeelding=Kap 30381 bruin rood 4277666.jpg|naam=txt#4277666|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=Sets:7 Aantal:10|notitie=vervangen door #4655372 03-02-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires}} Bruin, rood|afbeelding=Kap 98011 bruin rood 4655372.jpg|naam=txt#4655372|jaar=2010|thema=Star Wars|aantal=Sets:4 Aantal:7|notitie=03-02-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires}} Groen, donker|afbeelding=Kap 98011 groen donker 6022696.jpg|naam=txt#6022696|jaar=2012|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=Sets:4 Aantal:5|notitie=}} }} Galerij Kap_zwart.jpg|In zwart Kap_grijs.jpg|In 'steen' grijs Kap_bruin.jpg|In 'rood' bruin Kap 98011 rood 4624763.jpg Kap 98011 blauw donker 4658970.jpg Kap 98011 rood donker 6043035.jpg Kap 98011 wit 6065620.jpg Kap 30381 grijs blauw dk 30381199.jpg Verhaal De kap, in het Engels "hood", is een minifiguur hoofddeksel accessoire. Als de kap op het hoofd van het minifiguur is geplaatst is het moeilijker te herkennen. Zo was bijvoorbeeld Darth Maul nauwelijks zichtbaar. Kappen zijn gebruikt in de thema's Star Wars, Harry Potter, Prince of Persia, en Castle. Ze worden vaak gedragen in combinatie met een cape. Notities * De afbeelding van de bruine versie is zelf samengesteld; het nummer is een aanname, het is de samenvoeging van het elementnummer en de kleurcode. * De zwarte versie #4277668 en roodbruine versie #4655372 zijn vanaf 2010 ook gebruikt bij de set 10188 Death Star; de set uit 2008 liep enkele jaren. * De roodbruine kap van Obi-Wan Kenobi in de set 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel wordt niet in alle bronnen meegenomen als element; waarschijnlijk omdat het vast zit aan het 'light-up' minifiguur. Hier is het wel weergegeven. Verwijzingen Optredens Sets Zwart|afbeelding=3340 box detail.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3340 Star Wars #1|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Palpatine en Darth Maul}} Zwart|afbeelding=3341 box detail.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3341 Star Wars #2|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Luke Skywalker}} Zwart|afbeelding=4480 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4480 Jabba's Palace|jaar=2003|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Luke Skywalker}} Zwart|afbeelding=4766 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4766 Graveyard Duel|jaar=2005|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij engel op graf Tom Riddle}} Zwart|afbeelding=x|naam=5378 Hogwarts Castle|jaar=2007|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Dooddoener}} Zwart|afbeelding=x|pixels=70|naam=7079 Drawbridge Defense|jaar=2009|thema=Castle|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7097-1 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7097 Trolls' Mountain Fortress|jaar=2009|thema=Castle|aantal=1|notitie=bij Troll Queen}} Zwart|afbeelding=7101 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7101 Lightsaber Duel|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Zwart|afbeelding=7151 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7151 Sith Infiltrator|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Bruin|afbeelding=7161 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7161 Gungan Sub|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin|afbeelding=7163 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7163 Republic Gunship|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Jedi Knight}} Zwart|afbeelding=7166 box art.png|pixels=70|naam=7166 Imperial Shuttle|jaar=2001|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Palpatine}} Zwart|afbeelding=7200 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7200 Final Duel I|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Palpatine}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7257 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Obi-Wan Kenobi (vast bij 'light-up')}} Zwart|afbeelding=7264 handleiding.jpg|pixels=65|naam=7264 Imperial Inspection|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Palpatine}} Zwart|afbeelding=7663 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7663 Sith Infiltrator|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7665 box art.jpg|pixels=60|naam=7665 Republic Cruiser|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7752-1 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=los}} Zwart|afbeelding=7961 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator|jaar=2011|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7962 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers|jaar=2011|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7965 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=7965 Millennium Falcon|jaar=2011|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Zwart|afbeelding=8091 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=8091 Republic Swamp Speeder|jaar=2010|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Barriss Offee}} Zwart|afbeelding=8096 box art 1.jpg|pixels=65|naam=8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle|jaar=2010|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Palpatine}} Zwart|afbeelding=9472-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9472 De Aanval op de Weertop|jaar=2012|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=2|notitie=bij Ringgeesten}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=10144 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10144 Sandcrawler|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=3|notitie=bij Jawa's}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=10186-1 handleiding.png|pixels=70|naam=10186 General Grievous|jaar=2008|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=los}} Zwart|afbeelding=10188 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=10188 Death Star|jaar=2008|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Palpatine}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=10188 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=10188 Death Star|jaar=2008|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Ben Kenobi}} Groen donker|afbeelding=30212-1 handleiding.png|pixels=70|naam=30212 Mirkwood Elf Guard|jaar=2012|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=1|notitie=bij Demsterwold Elfenwacht}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=75005-1 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=75005 Rancor Pit|jaar=2013|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Malakili}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=75059-1 product.jpg|pixels=65|naam=75059 Sandcrawler|jaar=2014|thema=Star Wars|aantal=4|notitie=bij Jawa's}} Groen donker|afbeelding=79012-1 product.jpg|pixels=60|naam=79012 Mirkwood Elfenleger|jaar=2013|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=2|notitie=bij Mirkwood Elfenboogschutters}} Zwart|afbeelding=x|pixels=70|naam=852272 Battle Pack Skeletons|jaar=2008|thema=Castle|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen donker|afbeelding=Mirkwood Elf Archer - kaart.jpg|pixels=70|naam=Mirkwood Elf Archer|jaar=2013|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=1|notitie=bij Mirkwood Elfenboogschutter}} }} mapping Zwart|afbeelding=x|naam=4867 Hogwarts|jaar=2011|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Dementor}} Zwart|afbeelding=x|naam=852001 Castle Chess Set|jaar=2007|thema=Catlle|aantal=2|notitie=bij Bisschop skelet}} Grijs|afbeelding=x|naam=4753 Sirius Black's Escape|jaar=2004|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Dementor}} Grijs|afbeelding=x|naam=4757 Hogwarts Castle|jaar=2004|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=2|notitie=bij Dementor}} Grijs|afbeelding=x|naam=4758 Hogwarts Express|jaar=2004|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Dementor}} Grijs|afbeelding=x|naam=10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express|jaar=2004|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Dementor}} }} Andere producten Zwart|afbeelding=x|naam=3922 Darth Maul Key Chain|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Zwart|afbeelding=1728-2 box.png|naam=1728 Pen Darth Maul|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Maul}} Zwart|afbeelding=852086 box.jpg|naam=852086 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Maul}} Bruin|afbeelding=852554 box.jpg|naam=852554 Magnet Set Chewbacca, Vader and Obi-Wan|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin|afbeelding=M229 box.jpg|naam=M229 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Magnet Set|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} }}